A stereoscopic image creates the illusion that the picture viewed is three-dimensional. One way to create depth perception in the brain is to provide the eyes of the viewer with two different images, representing two perspectives of the same object, with a minor deviation similar to the perspectives that both eyes naturally receive in binocular vision. When the two images of a stereopair are viewed separately by the left and right eyes, they blend together in the perception of the viewer to form a single visual image.